This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this study was to produce antisera of an antibody testing in a clinical trial. To improve the assay to determine if anti-Abs are being produced, positive control material needed to be made. The antibody has been well tolerated, with only a few anti-Ab responses to date in human, not enough serum was produced to use as a positive control for all the assays run during the clinical trials. Previously used animal was used once again because of known antibodies and received weekly subcutaneous injections. When enough antibodies were present in the serum (as determined by ELISA techniques) a single large volume bleed was collected.